dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Valorn
Valorn Valorn is a legendary "wizard" from the Deep Fen. It is unknown if he is truly of wizard blood, but there is evidence that the spells he uses are not his own as there is evidence that he had to "learn" the spell Dracolon instead of being able to absorb it as other wizards. (under construction) Overview Solaros is one of the defenders of Mythical Earth. He is depicted as a spirit of light riding a chariot of flaming horses. He is immortal, but, if attacked by dark light, his power can be neutralized. (under construction) Personality and Behavior Kivan: But Sir! Why are we abandoning the defenses?! We can still win If we fight harder! Valorn: No. I have seen the outcome of this battle and it is with too many loses. '' '' You are dismised captain... you are of no more use to me... Valorn is a withheld and silent person. Do to his former life, he has developed a sense unease around children. But he has a commanding air to him that makes dark, powerful and frighting to those who are not innocent. Due to his power of being able to read men's souls, he has become aloof and snide to the hopeful plans of others. He cares only for himself and those under him, he uses his power over others to reach his higher goals. Powers Alto: Power? Hah! What power? You're just a sick old man who should be brewing leaves in water! Valorn: Indeed? I think the time has come for you to commit death my friend. Alto: "I think the time has come for me to commit death" (stabs himself) Enghh! Valor... how... Valorn: And now you understand... but too late. Valorn has many powers, but the ones that are described are the powers of control of the mind and control of will. Due to his personallity, he dosn't use these powers hardly at all, which has led to the overconfidence and downfall of many men such as Alto and Captain Kivan. Weakness Valorn: "It came to me... and fool that I was... let it slay me..." Sira: "Who was this... a fire deamon? the Great Bear? or some great warrior sent from the stars?" Valorn: "No... it was a boy... barely able to raise a sword... and he slew me..." Sira: "A boy? A mere child is your undoing?!" Valorn "I killed the greatest kings, imprisoned the fellest creatures... but... a boy" There was only one man that ever could defeat Valorn in his other life, thus leading to his mortality and mortal weakness. Valorn has only spoken of this weakness in his thoughts, in his thoughts he speaks of his great fear of children and especially young boys. That a boy once killed him, the death ended Valorn's imortality and made the boy invincible to Valorn's attacks. Now Valorn searchs desperatly for this child, hopeing to in some way destroy him... or posess him. Biography He is son of the Sun and a mortal woman. Even although his mother died after being loved by the fiery Sun, the Sun saved the flame of life of his nascent son and put him into the womb of a sacred mare, which gave him birth. When he grew, he built an altar for his burnt mother, and swore to protect Earth, as planet of his mother, from the evil beings of darkness. His horse "brothers" were blessed by Sun, and they became the sacred stallions that pull the chariot of Solaros. Related articles * Sun (Mythical Earth) (under construction) * Mythical Earth * Divine Light